A Dawning Love
by chicof06
Summary: Prince Vegeta is required to find a mate within 2 months, and not just any mate! His father, the King, is invading earth to find his son a mate....when all of the women are brought together, one is missing, and the Prince decides to track her down himself
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Invasion of Earth**

**Author's Note: Hello readers, just wanted to say that this is the first story that I am writing, and I welcome any criticism (good and bad). Also, I do not own the DBZ cast, but anyone else, I am pretty sure that I have come up with on my own! **

**Quick Note: This is an AU fic. Also "…." Shows speech,and '…..'…..indicates someone's thoughts. **

**And now, on with the story!**

"Alright, i'll see you guys later, ok?" waved an 18 year old girl, with beautiful blue hair and matching eyes. She set her Starbuck's latte on the top of her car, and then fumbled in her purse for her keys. With a sigh of relief she pulled them out and then got into her car. She quickly flipped through all of her CDs, trying to see what she was in the mood for today. 'hmm….I think that Disturbed is what I need right now….yup….definitely…' She plugged it in and rolled down her window.

"Hey Bulma!" shouted a good looking young man with a scar on his face.

"What do you want Yamcha?" asked Bulma, a little peeved that she hadn't been on the road yet, she really didn't want to be in traffic.

"Oh come on sweety, I just wanted to give you a goodbye kiss…" Bulma rolled her eyes 'wonderful, it will take me two hours to get home, but at least I got a goodbye kiss.'

"…and I wanted to know if you were going to meet up with Chi Chi, her new boyfriend Richard, and I at the movies tonight?" asked Yamcha. He really wanted her to go. He felt really bad about having to ditch her at the restaurant the other night, and was trying desperately to make it up to her.

'should I go? I don't know, I mean, I am still mad at him….I mean gosh! He stood me up at the restaurant, and as a matter of fact…I still don't have a reasonable explanation! Oh well, I guess I could use the break from my homework….' "So what are you guys going to go see?"

"Oh, Bulma, it's going to be awesome! We are going to go watch the Bourne Supremacy, and afterwards we are going to go get some burgers and shakes at Sonic!"

"Alright I'll go! I've actually been wanting to see that movie for a while now!" yelled Bulma as she began to back out of the parking lot.

"Alright, see ya at 7 babe!" yelled Yamcha who was already walking off to find his motorbike.

ON PLANET VEGETA!

'This is the most humiliated I've ever felt…my father wants me to find a mate before I am allowed to become King, which I've always understood, but now he wants me to become King in the next two months! He's giving me two months to find the perfect woman? That is absurd! There is no way that I am going to find a female Saiyan within two months!' thought a very angry Prince Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" asked Goku. 'I hope he's ok, I would have killed my father if he had given me two months to find a mate!'

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine Kakarott! I mean, I only have to find a mate WITHIN TWO MONTHS!" Screamed Prince Vegeta. He was extremely frustrated. He was having a wonderful day until his father, the King, decided that he would drop a bomb on him like this.

"It's absurd Kakarott, my father surely can't expect me to do this?"

"You're right son, I don't expect you to find a Saiyan mate within two months.." stated his father, who had overheard the "lovely" conversation from the other side of the palace.

'What? First he tells me that I have two months to get married and now I don't…….' "WHAT!" yelled Prince Vegeta.

"Well, let me clarify….you are going to get married in the next two months….just not to a Saiyan female. You see my son, our top-scientists have realized through experimentation, that when a Saiyan crosses their DNA with a type of species known as the human race, then their offspring are much more superior in strength and skill, than a pure-blooded Saiyan! Therefore, we are going to be invading the planet Earth, where the human race lives, and you will get to choose which female you want as your mate and Queen…."

Vegeta was stunned….what could he say? He had to obey his father, well he didn't HAVE to….by Saiyan standards, if the Prince wanted to disobey his father, then that would mean that he would be King, but in order to do that, he had to kill his own father in combat. Vegeta knew that he was capable of defeating his father…however, he did not want the burdens of the kingdom on his shoulder quite yet…

King Vegeta watched his son with interest… 'look at this, his tail is just twitching with frustration….as much as I don't want to do this, I have to….with Frieza making his way around the universe destroying every race, it won't be too long until he reaches Planet Vegeta, and we need to obtain every slightest bit of hope that we have left….'

Meanwhile, Prince Vegeta was still fighting a mental battle with himself…. 'why, why, why? I'm definitely not going to kill my father over the kingdom, because I am not ready to be King yet, I know that for a fact…..I guess I'll just have to deal, I mean, I only need this human to bare a child, and then I can just ignore her….it shouldn't be that horrible…'

"When do we leave for this Planet Earth?" asked Prince Vegeta….. "I'm only asking, because I want to know how much more time I have left until my life is officially over…"

"That's the spirit son!" yelled the King excitedly, and he began to laugh once he saw the look of horror on his son's face…. "We want to leave first thing in the morning….so you need to pack…" King Vegeta turned to leave…. "oh, and Kakarott?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"You are going to accompany my son as his guard, and you may choose which two companies to bring along to invade Earth….I trust you to pick the best, and only the best…."

"yes, your highness, of course…"

With that said, King Vegeta left…he had to pack as well….

ON EARTH…

"Chi, I am sooo sorry! Are you okay?" Bulma was lying on her stomach across her bed, with her phone in hand. On the other end, Chi Chi was having a hard time keeping it together. At the movies a week ago, Bulma had completely ignored Yamcha, and Chi Chi and Richard had gotten into a fight, because Chi Chi had caught him kissing another girl in the "candy" line…

Both girls were stunned….they were the two most popular girls in school. Every boy chases after them, and they were the ones who decided who would stay and who would go. When Richard had chosen a girl over Chi Chi, she was devastated.

"I'm not okay right now Bulma, but I'll be okay soon….I just need some time…"

"Alright sweety, well, if you're sure you're ok, then I'm going to go, because my dad needs help on another one of his inventions…"

"Yeah, sure Bulma, go ahead, and have fun!"

"YOU KNOW IT! Alright, I'll talk to ya later Chi…LUV YA!"

"LUV YA 2!"

Bulma slammed her phone down on its base…. 'I'm soo worried about her….rejection is the worst thing that someone can do to Chi Chi, I sure hope that she meets "Mr. Right" soon…..I should call her later and see how she's doing!'

Bulma then hopped down the many stairs in Capsule Corp and entered the lab to help her father with a project…little did she know, that she may not emerge from the lab to the same earth that she had known for her entire life!

ON THE SPACESHIP

"Your highness, the ship is preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere….in about 30 minutes sire…"

"Thank you Radditz. Could you now go get my son and the entire crew into the briefing room…I need to discuss how we are going to invade this planet…."

"Of course, your highness…" Raditz then bowed out and went to go get the crew and the King's son…

5 MINUTES LATER

"This better be good old man!" yelled Prince Vegeta, in irritation. He had just been training with Kakarott, and now he had to sit through a brief…. 'how strong can these humans be, we looked at their power levels. Sure they have a handful of men who try to protect the planet from people like us, but even their power levels were so low that a Saiyan toddler could take them out….'

"That's enough Vegeta! I will not take attitude from you, we are here to get you a wife, and I am not going to lose any one of these men over a female! We are going to do this right the FIRST TIME!" 'that little brat!' thought the King, 'Who the hell does he think he is?'

"Moving on, gentleman….we are only here to find a woman fit for my son and for the position as your future Queen….there are over 1.5 billion females on this planet, and we can not hope to round up every single one….so instead we had our scientists spend weeks looking at every human female profile, and they picked 50 females who would allow for the best match to our Prince, based purely on intelligence and a little for looks….none for strength however, and only because the entire race is weak, so they did not even bother….so, each of you are going to be assigned to retrieve two out of the 50 females….the last ten of you, will not be gathering the females,you will instead be fighting whatever the humans throw at us….you will have one hour to find and bring to us your females….there will be a roll call, and then my son will walk down the row and he will choose……are there any questions?"

'Can we choose to die instead?' thought Vegeta and he smirked knowing full well, that his father had figured out what he had been thinking…

20 MINUTES LATER ON THE SHIP

"Alright soldiers, we have just landed on the planet Earth…each of you knows what your job is….for those retrieving the females,you will be back here with both females within one hour, and for the fighting force,you will remain fighting until the choosing has been done and we will call you on your com-links….you will then retreat to the ship, and we will take off for Planet Vegeta…….You have one hour……NOW GO!" yelled the King….he smirked when he realized how much fear he had invoked into his men….they were currently all squished in the door of the space ship, each trying to get out first….

AT CAPSULE CORP

Bulma was jut finishing making herself a sandwich…..she was in a white pair of capris, with a light blue tank top, and her hair was up in a high ponytail….

'I'm sooo tired….I think that I'll watch some TV while I eat my lunch….'

Bulma walked over to her television set and turned it on. She was sitting on the coach flipping through the channels, when she came up on the news…there was a big, "NEWS ALERT" banner running across the bottom of the screen….

Bulma stopped everything and turned up the volume…

"Hey Rick,the U.S. armed forces are trying and failing to fight these creatures that just arrived out of the sky…..now the entire world's countries have been sending their troops and supplies as quickly as possible….but the funny thing is…that while all of this is going on…..40 of the world's smartest females have been kidnapped by men associated with this new army….we have no idea why these creatures are doing this, but the top 10 smartest baccalaureates in the world have not yet been abducted, so the federal government is trying to inform these ten women to be on their guard…."

Bulma had stopped listening…..that was odd…..at first she thought that it was some weird country trying to take over….but then with the connection between 40 of the world's smartest women…..plus they showed pictures of men from the war-front and from the kidnappings and both had something very unusual for a human……..they had TAILS! Bulma had begun freaking out then, but once she realized that the top 10 smartest baccalaureates were still out there…she totally lost it then…….she was THE SMARTEST female, and richest, and deemed most beautiful in THE WORLD!

"One of the men who has already kidnapped one female is currently being tracked by the police, and he is said to be heading towards Japan where everyone in the world knows is the home of Ms. Bulma Briefs….."

Bulma went pale….. 'here….that THING is heading HERE? WHY ME? Oh my god….what do I do….Daddy will know what to do…' so she turned off the television and ran down to the lab as fast as she could….

As soon as she finished explaining to her dad what she had heard, he began to get worried and right before they began to think of what they should do…they heard a big BANG ring throughout the entire compound…

"It's here…" said Mr. Briefs….he had over a million thoughts going through his mind…but the number one thought…was keeping that thing away from his daughter…..he quickly ran through the lab capsulizing everything and putting the capsules in a small pouch and giving it to his daughter….

"Bulma,you are the smartest person in the UNIVERSE…I have faith in you…and I want you to use anything you can think of..to stay away from that THING! Do you understand me?"

Bulma had begun to cry….she knew this speech…not personally…but she'd seen it in movies plenty of times….she knew that her father was going to die….to protect her…..but she knew that he would do everything in his power to get her out of there….so she gave him a hug….

"I LOVE YOU DADDY!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MY BABY GIRL! NOW RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Bulma took off….already opening the pouch of capsules to formulate a plan to get away from that thing as quickly as possible….

IN CAPSULE CORPS

'Where the hell is she?' thought the Saiyan…he was beyond upset….the first girl had been a quick find, and he currently had her tied up with a metal pipe in the kitchen…he smirked….she wasn't going anywhere…..then he heard yelling from downstairs….and he headed down there as fast as he could….

When he got there…he only saw a man…..a man who had been crying….and with the hair coloring the Saiyan immediately realized that he had to be related to the human named Bulma…..

"Where is she, and I might let you live…….."

"I know…but I would never tell you…..i'd die protecting my daughter!" yelled Mr. Briefs….and he began to de-capsulize any capsule that he could find to scare the Saiyan…

At first the Saiyan was shocked…. 'what the hell is this…magic?' then once he realized what was going on….he grinned….. 'I guess I'll get to kill someone after all….'

Mr. Briefs….realizing his time was up,spent his last seconds staring at the most recent picture of his Bulma on his lab-table,before he was obliterated.

WHILE HUNTING DOWN BULMA

"Where the hell could that Bitch be?" screamed aloud the Saiyan…..he was losing it….he knew that he only had ten minutes to get back to the ship……..and he had been chasing this wench for over 40 minutes…and he still couldn't track a simple human….and he knew what failure meant…..death……he shuddered while thinking about it….. 'But I didn't fail….well technically I didn't…I mean….i've got one of the females….so what if I didn't get one of them…then Prince Vegeta will have 49 to choose from…big deal…'

Deciding that nothing would come of it if he did not return with her….the Saiyan turned around and sped back in the direction of the ship….

WITH BULMA

Breathing heavily,Bulma desperately tried to get through the vines of the forest….she had traveled a great distance by air-car, and now she was on foot….she knew where she wanted to go…..she had two goals when leaving…..to get as far away from home as possible….which she had done….and then to find someplace where they most likely would not find her….which she was currently in the process of doing….

BACK AT THE SPACESHIP

Prince Vegeta was pacing back and forth right inside the ship's door……his future mate was standing in a line on the other side of that door, and he was preparing himself for the most horrifying sites that his eyes would ever behold….he knew that at the moment they were counting up the women and verifying their identities…..he really didn't want to do this…but knew that he had no other choice…

While Prince Vegeta was imagining how ugly the women were…he heard his father's voice penetrate his concentration……..

"ONE IS MISSING? WHICH ONE?"

"Bulma Briefs sire….and sire….."

"WHAT?"

"We have one that does not belong….Captain Nappa brought the one that did not belong, and Yakotsu is the one who failed to obtain Bulma Briefs…"

"What was Bulma Brief's world ranking?"

Prince Vegeta was now outside…….he did not want to miss this…..

"Miss Briefs is the most intelligent human on this planet…and is the richest female……….and also……..the most beautiful….."

"Well, I guess I can't ignore the fact that she is missing then, CAN I?" yelled the King..He turned to Yakotsu…..

"You,come here!"

Yakotsu obeyed hesitantly…he knew what was coming…

"Yes your highness…"

"Why did you not retrieve the girl?"

"………."

"WELL!" yelled the king

"She fled her house before I found her father…who tried to fight me but I killed him…by then she had gotten away, and I chased her for 40 minutes before I realized that I needed go get back to the ship!" Yakotsu desperately tried to reason…

Prince Vegeta began to laugh….he was starting to like the sound of this girl….she was a fighter…she wasn't submissive…like all of these other females….he walked over and looked at the picture of Bulma that his father was holding….. 'WHOA…definitely my age…and definitely HOT….and she's a fighter…and the smartest woman….huh….I think that she would be a great challenge….'

While Prince Vegeta had been looking at the picture King Vegeta had killed Yakotsu with a ki blast…..

"So, who is going to get the Briefs girl?"

"I'll do it….these men have made it quite clear that a human female is too much of a task for them…" shrugged the Prince…. "The incompetence is quite unnerving!" he then shot off into the air in search of his prey…

'he definitely likes her' thought the King….he had seen the look in his son's eye….it always came when he saw something that he wanted but could not have…..his son had already made his decision….

"What about the extra girl your highness?"

"NAPPA! Bring forth the extra girl that you brought!" yelled the King

Nappa was pulling along a girl with long, raven colored hair that was pulled into a bun, and she had a wonderful face…it was ChiChi, and she was yelling her head off, and pushing her heels into the ground to avoid being brought to the king…she just wanted to go home…

Kakarott shot his head up when he heard her yells, and he gasped when he saw her face… 'SHE IS BEAUTIFUL! Oh please, oh please, do not put her to death…please…please….don't….' thought Goku….and he watched silently,but had his hand tightened into fists…preparing for whatever he was going to do….for even he didn't know what his plan was yet….

"What is your name?" bellowed the King….

"My name is Chi Chi….I am the daughter of Ox King, and a princess of earth for your information, now RELEASE me so that I may go HOME! It's obvious that I wasn't supposed to be brought here in the first place!"

Kakarott was hypnotized by her beauty, and when she spoke…..that was all it had taken…… 'she looks cute when she's mad….now that I think about it…I could use a mate and another friend…I'm tired of the same boring people…..and I bet that she's nice, when it comes to people she likes'…….Kakarott had made up his mind….he wanted her….safe…..and for him….

"Well….release the other 49 women, and you are to bring them back to their homes….but you …Ms. Chi Chi are going to come with us…you are far too cute, and have a lot of spirit…." The king watched as Chi Chi paled….. "To my men,one of you may claim her….but that is between all of you!" The King headed back into the ship while the men started running up to Chi Chi,and she did the only thing she could think of….she screamed….

Kakarott had heard the King and at first was furious…..over 20 SAIYAN MEN were going to fight for this obvious beauty,and he knew all of them….yes…he chose them for the mission…but because they were the best fighters…not because of their womanizing skills….he knew each man personally, and ¾ of them already had wifes…and the entire ¼ that were left all abused women…..it made him furious….there was obviously no hope of Chi Chi staying on Earth in the first place…so he might as well at least give her the decency of going back under the wing of a good and honorable man….

Chi Chi watched in horror as the men began to fight with each other….every once in a while a man would grab a hold of her, but the moment he did, another Saiyan would come out of nowhere, and then those two would begin to fight….she was beginning to lose hope, when he noticed a young man, about her age in the background….he looked furious…but hot she admitted…his hair looked wild…and she couldn't help the flutter of her heart…..all of a sudden, he looked her right in the eye…..and she didn't see what was in all of the other men's eyes, the need for ownership……she saw complete care in his eyes….and concern…….for her safety…………she couldn't believe it…

Out of nowhere….Kakarott watched as a man finally got a good grip on Chi Chi, and he decided that now was the best time to intervene…..he phased out and reappeared behind the Saiyan captor and he hit him in the back of the neck, causing the Saiyan to pass out….Chi Chi fell backwards and he caught her in his arms…..

"Don't worry….you'll be safe with me…I won't hurt you, I swear on it!"

Chi Chi couldn't help it….she could tell through his eyes that he did not lie.

"I trust you…" she whispered.

"Then stay here!" he warned…and then he phased out again…

She watched in amazement….he was defeating every single one of them…and he wasn't killing them….he was just knocking them out…he had no intentions of killing, unlike some of the other Saiyan men….but they all realized that he was a high-ranking officer, and he obviously had great power…so the remaining two Saiyans ended up backing off…and just accepting defeat…

Kakarott then turned to Chi Chi, and knew that she was most likely still very uncomfortable with everything, so he decided to fill her in…..on everything that he could…..he gave her his name….and where he was from…and he was just about to spill everything about himself when she politely excused herself for interrupting and asked why they had come to Earth in the first place. So he told her, and when he said Bulma and told her that the Prince would find her and bring her back to the ship, Chi Chi was ecstatic and horrified at the same time…

"She's going to be taken as well? BULMA, MY BEST FRIEND? AM I EVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN? I GUESS SHE WILL BE QUEEN, BUT STILL!"

Kakarott put an arm around her as she sighed and calmed down a little….for some reason despite everything she felt comfortable around Kakarott, who had told her to call him Goku because he hated the name Kakarott…

Goku felt like he might as well tell her what she was probably dying to hear….

"You know, she will be a Queen, and protected by many, and she will have a wonderful family, and she will have a good life as far as life can go….but it will take her time to adjust….also, you will see her almost every day…..because I am Prince Vegeta's personal body guard, and his best friend as well….I have my own wing in the castle, which is where we will live, and I am treated as well as royalty, so you will be well-treated as well, and if you would like, I can ask the King to make you Bulma's personal maiden….and then you and Bulma would be together everywhere…"

Goku was interrupted when Chi Chi had thrown her arms around his neck, crying, but a happy crying…..she had thought that there was no hope…and even though she knew that her and Bulma would have permanent scars from being ripped away from their homes…they would be well-treated and have great lives on this planet….

"Thank you Goku, I would like that!"

Goku and Chi Chi just sat together, watching the sun go down, and waiting on the arrival of Prince Vegeta with Bulma Briefs hopefully, in tow…

**Okay, that was Chapter 1,and man it took a while to get that rolling along, you could probably tell…..let's see… the only thing I can think of that has me worried, is the fact that Chi Chi seems soo easily forgiving towards Goku, it's just that I tried to make it seem as real as possible, but I did want them to get along from the beginning. As stated earlier, this is my first work, and I accept any types of reviews, also, for the people writing the good, as well as for the people writing the bad reviews,if you have any ideas that you think would fit well in this story, then definitely let me know, and I might use it! Thanks for reading you guys! Also, it might take me at least two days to get the next chapter up, because I have to do a lot of crap for my AP classes, because I will be gone for a whole week after Spring Break….THANKS AGAIN**!


	2. The Chase

**Chapter 2: THE CHASE**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews (all 5 of them! LOL) Anyways, I just wanted to say THANK YOU SOO MUCH! It means a lot to me! I would like to make personal thank-yous….so after every five chapters, I will have a Thank you chapter, and I'll say it there….so if you don't want to read those, then skip over them…also, again, any criticism is welcomed! This IS my first story, and I am very busy lately, but at the moment I read the first 5 reviews, I thought, sheesh, I better get moving! So yes, oh, and I have the main idea of how I want the story to go, it's the little details that I don't have, or that I need more of, so IF any of you readers do think of something that would be good to add then let me know….also, please, please, please, if I start to do something that you think is not good, for any reason then please let me know in your reviews. Oh, and just to let you guys know,I thought of what would happen in this chapter while I was in the shower,lol,so this ought to be interesting! Thanks again you guys! **

BULMA IN THE WOODS

'Holy shit! I can't take much more of this running……my body is read to give out on me! …………….but it wouldn't hurt to walk for just a few minutes, right? I mean, come on…..i've been running from that man for over 3 hours! DAMN IT! I knew I should have taken P.E. every year! UGH!'

Bulma was not liking the chase, but she finally convinced herself that she could risk the few minutes of walking….and then about 20 minutes later, she convinced herself that sitting down wouldn't be bad either….so she found a good cold rock and she flung her body on it.

'This rock feels sooo nice……it's sooo cold, and I'm sooo tired…..but I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!'

About twenty minutes later, Bulma finally realized that she could not risk staying still any longer. She got up and tried to run but her legs were resistant….. 'as long as I at least keep walking…….I just can't stop…. Oh shoot, it's starting to get dark, I need to start looking for somewhere to camp out!'

VEGETA AT CAPSULE CORP

'Alright, this shouldn't be too hard….she's just a human for crying out loud! Wow, the living room is a mess!' Vegeta had just arrived at Capsule Corp, and his first goal was to pick up on Bulma's scent so that he could start tracking her…he looked around the main floors, and finally found a staircase that led him to the labs.

'Ahh….here we go! Alright, there was obviously a fight, and this is where her father must have been killed….' Vegeta was pacing around the lab, upturning tables, and chairs, trying to find some clues that he needed as to how she got out of the house…He stopped and sniffed the air…..

'GOTCHA!' he thought,his smirk was growing now….he knew that the hard part was over,the actual chasing would not take long at all….she WAS only human….and he was a Saiyan PRINCE!

Vegeta hovered a little and began to take in the air as he followed Bulma's scent out of the house…..

10 minutes later, he arrived at a big forested area… 'well,that was dumb of her…I can just seek out any human ki signatures, and then I'll find her…..' thought Vegeta. He silently stared around at the tops of the trees, and after several minutes of mistaking animals for humans, he finally locked onto her ki signal….

'Not high at all….but it's slightly rising….but that's probably because she's been running for….a long time…what the hell was wrong with that Saiyan! This is NOT a difficult task!' Vegeta growled in frustration, but then he began to take off after her,but not at a fast pace,oh no,he wanted to have a little bit of fun, and at least see all of what Ms. Briefs could do, before he actually captured her…

THE KING IS WAITING

"How difficult could it be to track a human!" King Vegeta mocked as he waited for his son's arrival.

"Sire.." an officer had interrupted the king's train of thought. The King was not thrilled, but he would hear what the officer had to say.

"What is it Officer?"

"Umm,sire, Bravo Company is wondering when they can stop fighting the humans and come back….they thought that this whole thing was only supposed to take an hour…."

"Why? Have they lost too many men?"

"uh, no sire, they just wanted to make sure that you haven't forgotten about them…."

"Call Nappa in here…I need to speak with him, and when I am done I will give you their orders…DISMISSED!"

The officer hurriedly ran out, he didn't want to upset the king….

15 minutes later, Nappa walked into the king's private quarters…

"Yes your highness?"

The King was standing at his window, looking out at the forests beyond him….he needed someone to confide in, but he didn't want to appear too weak…

Nappa was about to ask the King again, when the King finally spoke…

"Nappa, you have grown up with me…….you have known me longer than anyone,even my wife Sabine does not know me as well,and I live with the bloody woman…." Nappa chuckled,he knew that the King was trying to act all tough,but he also knew that it hurt the King to say that about his wife,she was nothing short of the most precious thing in the King's life….

"Nappa…..am I doing the right thing?" Nappa looked up at this….the King never lowered himself to asking anyone advice…well…he did ask his wife, the Queen….but NO one else..

"ugh…sire,what do you mean?"

"I mean, with my son! I am going to have him marry this human, but I…this is going to sound strange I am sure, but this is not how I pictured it…."

Nappa was stunned…now the King was opening up? He had his arms behind him, and he secretly pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming…two seconds later he grimaced…. 'NOPE! Definitely NOT dreaming!'

"And how did you picture it sire? ..IF you don't mind me asking…" he hurriedly added.

"Well, ever since my son was born….I wanted a Saiyan family….I wanted to have strong boys, and I wanted them to meet fine women, and then I wanted to get along with their wives and to have them look to me as they would their own father….and then I wanted to have strong grandchildren…..and…even though I am forcing my son to marry a human….I want her to feel the same way towards me…but I know that she will absolutely LOATH the entire Saiyan race for tearing her away from her own planet! And it absolutely would not surprise me! Anyone would loath the Saiyans and the Saiyans would loath anyone that attempted to tear them away from Vegetasai… Nappa,I am asking you as a friend….am I doing the right thing?"

Nappa was speechless….he had only seen the King's iron fist personality, the one that ruled the kingdom…the one that kept over a billion Saiyan brutes under control….and now he was helpless looking….. Nappa knew that Saiyans cared about their family and they would die for their family, but this was different….the King looked like he would take out species upon species if anyone so much as threatened one of his family….family obviously meant a lot to him…..Nappa looked up at the King….he could tell that the King was nervous that Nappa would think him weak…but that was the last thing on Nappa's mind….he stood still and began to think of some way to help the King….finally, and idea sprung to his head… "Your highness…I've got an idea!"

Now, the King was stunned,Nappa was actually going to help him!

"Go ahead Nappa, what is your idea?"

"Well your highness, first off you are doing the right thing, any Great King would want the best for his empire….and this is what you must do…and as for the girl….well….you actually might be a little upset…"

"Well come on Nappa, I need to decide what I'm going to do now…I do have a company out fighting all of the earth's warriors!"

"sorry your highness….but my idea was….that you let the girl and Vegeta stay here on Earth for two months…give her two months, that way she has some time to say goodbye…and she'll get to know your son better….and for their protection,have Kakarott stay with him for those two months….they can live out in a desolate area, and Ms. Briefs will hopefully become a little more comfortable with the Prince and they can learn about each other….and you can come visit once every two weeks, and that way she will get to know you as well!" Nappa was finished….and he was praying that the King would like his idea…

The King smiled…it was a fantastic idea!

"Thanks Nappa! That just might work…go find Kakarott and tell him what is going to happen…then go and tell the officer that went to get you that he is to order the company back, but that they are to go find some food in the nearest forest first! And also tell Kakarott that it is his job to find my son and tell him the news…NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU INSTEAD!"

Nappa smiled to himself, 'He's back…'

Right before Nappa reached the door, the King stopped him,

"oh and Nappa? Who got that Chi Chi woman that was outside…."

"oh..umm….Kakarott did….the new couple are actually sitting outside talking about their pasts…"

"Good, Kakarott needed a woman! And she will obviously stay with him here on Earth for these two months!"

Both men laughed before Nappa excused himself to go and carry out his duties….

WITH THE COMPANY

The Saiyan Captain had just gotten done putting another hole through a human soldier's chest, when his com link went off…

"Captain Najak,…what is it?" he growled…he was pissed off…none of his men had been killed, but they were only supposed to have been fighting for an hour, and fighting an entire planet's army was beginning to become tedious work…..not to mention his men were starving!

"Captain, the King has ordered that you remove your troops from battle, go find something to eat, and then to be back at the ship within thirty minutes! Is that understood?"

"Yes…and it's about TIME!" The Captain then looked at his men and gave a roar, signaling for them to stop. They all briefly stopped, received his instructions, and then they took to the skies lightning fast, and headed to the nearest forest…meanwhile the earth's military had no idea what had just happened or where the Saiyans had gone to…

BULMA AND HER LIMP

Bulma was getting super tired now…she had twisted her ankle on a branch a few hundred meters back, and it was turning a little blue…but she refused to stop….one of the reasons for her not stopping was the fact that she knew someone was following her…..she hadn't seen the person but she knew it…..

Bulma sighed, it was getting darker now, and she shivered as a cool wind raced over her bare arms…. 'why did I wear a tank top and thin capris today…WITH sandals? Oh yeah, that's right, because I didn't expect a whole race of aliens to come flying down into my world, destroying everything, and trying to capture me….' Bulma was now struggling through an entanglement of vines…she was PISSED! Finally as she broke free, she heard a twig snap up ahead of her….she stood shock still……she was scared to even breathe…she just stood there…praying to God, that for the first time in her life, she just wanted to see a deer or something else…just not something that would kill her….

After just twenty seconds she heard a few more twigs snapping, but it was coming from all around her….this wasn't the same feeling as earlier…she knew that she now had two separate things following her….Finally the steps of the things coming toward her were becoming quicker, and she felt her heart pick up the pace….her breathing was becoming so quick…and then out of the woods stepped a Company of Saiyan men….and Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, and began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction…

VEGETA AND HIS TRACKING

Vegeta abruptly stopped his flying…. 'What the fuck was that?' He stayed silent….yup…he wasn't being crazy…the woman's ki had just jumped up by a significant amount…and that could only mean one thing….something else had found her first…. Vegeta began to panic, when he felt the other kis all around her…and they were all too high to be human….it didn't take much time for Vegeta to realize what was happening….the Saiyan Company must have stumbled upon her…and knowing Saiyans, they were probably going to have some fun with her….'I just hope I can get there before they…' he shuddered…. 'I don't even want to think about what they will do to her….' With a new-found determination, and with his anger at the Saiyan Company, Vegeta flew faster than he ever had in his life to get to Bulma. 'ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES, THIS ENDS NOW!'

**Alright you guys, that was Chapter 2…and like I said I came up with the ideas in the shower…lol….Alright, thanks for reading you guys…also during the week this coming week I probably won't be able to post, but on Friday I definitely will…and then it's Spring break so I can probably do like four chapters during that time so we will see! Thanks you guys, and please REVIEW!**


	3. Slaughter and Shock

**Chapter 3: Slaughter and Shock**

**Author's Note: Hey guys….same old crap…I don't own these people. I own the story, just not the people. Umm….oh yeah…someone wanted me to give ages, and I thought that I gave Bulma's, but I guess that it just gave the impression of her being in High School so I do apologize for that. Bulma is 18 and a Senior in High School, and so are Chi Chi and Yamcha (even though you can most likely officially forget about him.) Goku is 20, and Vegeta is 21……..if anyone else pops up in the story and I deem it necessary to make their age known then I will. Also, if there is someone who you want to know the age of and I have not listed them, then just let me know in a review. Also, I'm trying to follow a reviewer's wishes to get Vegeta backinto his stubborn character, but I don't want to totally throw away his old character right away, so I'm trying to make it a gradual change….yup, I think that is all, my friends! So just review. Also, just FYI, total writer's block for this chapter….like, I know where the story is going, but I just can't……..GET IT THERE! Any ideas that reviewers have would be great! Thanks for reading guys! **

**Bulma**

'HOLY SHIT…………oh my god,oh my god,oh my god!'

Bulma screamed again. She had been running as fast as she could, but she couldn't run much longer. Her ankle had betrayed her long ago, and her run became a fast-paced walk with a limp. She could not hear the men that were chasing her, but she knew better than to think that she had actually outrun them. 'They're TOYING WITH ME! I can't believe this! I am Bulma Briefs, and I am not going to let some barbaric men think that they can get whatever the hell they want!' Bulma grinned evilly. She was upset that she had forgotten about her capsules, but she would yell at herself later, because right now she had about 100 men to worry about. She opened her pack of capsules while continuing her "run", and she startedsearching through them….. '109 is….a capsule house……OH SURE….Let's just set up camp right here! ……110 is….nope….don't need a lawnmower….why the hell do I have a lawnmower in here! AH…there we go!' Bulma threw the capsule about 15 meters ahead of her and when the smoke cleared, there was a motorbike! She hopped on and grinned, 'let's see them catch me now…ASSHOLES!' Then she revved it and took off.

**The Chasers**

The Company of Saiyans loved the chase….in the beginning. Now, it was getting frustrating! In the beginning they were messing with the young blue haired hottie, but now, she was messing with them, and that pissed them off beyond anything….NO ONE messed with Saiyans, not even the little wench!

**Vegeta**

Vegeta didn't have to track the girl, which was a relief! He just had to seek the Saiyan Companys' ki, and they would lead them to her. In the beginning they were moving slowly, and Vegeta realized that they were going to play with their food, and that had angered him even more, but when he felt them increase their speed, a signal of frustration, he realized that this female must have pulled one on them….he smirked, 'She just keeps getting better and better….' But even though she had bought him more time to catch up, he still felt that he should not take advantage of the extra time….

**Bulma **

It wasn't long ago, when Bulma realized that she would lose the chase. She had laid all sorts of traps while driving as fast as she could…and even though one or two of the men would have to stop to figure out what had happened, the rest kept coming! 'They're like machines! Why me?' Bulma groaned….Then she heard it……… 'What the hell?' she turned around a little to look, and she saw trees being blown down from the speed and the force of the men chasing her! 'Holy shit, they're too close now!'

**Vegeta**

'There they are!Damn it! What the hell do they think they're doing?' Vegeta was about 2 miles behind the actual chase, but he could still see the trees being torn up. 'She must have extremely pissed them off!' he chuckled. Then he saw everything come to a halt, and his eyes opened wide in realization, 'Shit! Shit, shit, shit! They caught her! DAMN IT! Hang on woman, I'm coming!' thought Vegeta. Sure he thought Bulma was beautiful, but he kept telling himself that the only reason he cared this much was because she was Vegeta-sai's future.

**Bulma**

'how?...why?...what do they want?' Bulma groaned as she tried to climb out of the rubble. The commander had finally gotten tired of the chase and had hurled a small ki blast at Bulma's bike….ending the chase. Bulma looked up and saw men all around her. All of them were huge and had bulging muscles, and they wore the same type of white armor. There was one man who had blue armor, but she assumed that meant that he was in charge.

"What do you want?" Bulma screeched.

The men around her started howling with laughter. Bulma was getting flush in the face, she was furious! No one laughed at Bulma Briefs…NO ONE!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The men stopped laughing, not because they were scared, they were just interested in what she was going to yell at them about.

"I will ask you ONE MORE TIME, What the hell do you want with me?"

The man with the different colored armor stepped forward in the circle of men, "shhhhhhh……." He said as he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. The men behind him were starting to chuckle again, this was all a game for them. Bulma looked angrily at this man.She pulled her hand back and then smacked him as hard as she could.

The man that had been caressing her check was shocked.

"BITCH! You'll pay for that!" the man said as he stroked his own cheek. It didn't hurt at all, he was just embarrassed. Then he smirked evilly. "MEN! Teach this little wench what happens when she messes with Saiyans!" Then the man in the blue uniform bowed to her and started to walk off.

'THIS JUST IS NOT MY DAY!' Bulma screamed in her mind. She knew that there was no way to escape. She was a genius! It didn't take much for her to realize that there were over a hundred of these Saiyans, closing in from all sides, that she was in flip-flops all by herself in the middle of a forest. Bulma looked at her case of capsules…….. 'Damn it! At best these would only scare about three of them, and they're too strong for me to beat by myself!'

All of a sudden out of nowhere a Saiyan lunged at her and pinned her to the floor beneath him. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life! She started to look for her capsules……… 'Oh my god! When he jumped on me they must have flown out of my hands! GOOD JOB BULMA!' So Bulma began to kick, claw, punch, and pinch every part of the Saiyan that she could reach. The Saiyan just smiled, "you know,that doesn't hurt at all, but it does………" he then leaned closer to her ear….Bulma started trembling when she felt his breath tickling the skin on her neck….. "turn me on…." Bulma screamed again, she wasn't sure if that news made her want to stop attacking him, but she did know that if she stopped then he would definitely do what he wanted with her. 'PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!' Bulma prayed…..

**Vegeta**

'There they are, I can see them now……..but I can't see or sense the girl! Shit! There are so many of them……what am I going to do…….' Vegeta growled…..every time he felt like he was on the right track, another obstacle would pop up. Any other time he wouldn't kill so many Saiyans, but he knew that they had betrayed the empire, even if they themselves did not know it. 'I guess I'll just have to kill every one of them until I find her….' Vegeta then began to power up, and he took off for the battle.

When Vegeta arrived at the scene, he was furious at what he saw. There were pairs of men everywhere fighting……not just any fighting……..the Alpha male type fighting that Saiyans were known for. Whenever there was a female whose fate was left to a bunch of men then they would have a particular fighting style and they would all fight and the winner would get the female. 'They are fighting over my pre-chosen mate! How DARE THEY! She is the future queen of Vegeta-sai, and they actually think that they have a chance with her! UUUGHHHH I'll show them!' Then Vegeta starting aiming ki blasts and took out any Saiyan that he saw.

About five minutes later Vegeta had killed about 90 percent of the Saiyans and he was now getting desperate to find the girl before any of these Saiyans had their way with her. He scanned the area, and was beginning to lose hope, when, in the middle of a group of about ten Saiyans, he caught a glimpse of blue hair. 'I can't see, uggggh, what the hell are they doing to her!' Vegeta began to take careful aim and started to kill the men in the circle, he couldn't afford to miss, when he didn't even know where she was, his father would kill him if he found out that he had killed the future Queen. Finally he had gotten it down to one Saiyan. Underneath this Saiyan was Bulma, and she was tearing up the Saiyan's face as best as she could, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Vegeta began to panic, he could not miss this shot, but Bulma was squirming so much that he could never lock onto his target. The moment he landed near them, he heard the Saiyan yelp and then roll over onto his back. Vegeta looked up at Bulma and saw that she was squeezing the Saiyan's tale. Vegeta's own tail wound itself protectively around his waste, and then he aimed a ki blast down at the soldier and killed him.

**Bulma**

Bulma looked up to see who had killed the man who had been harassing her, and she came face to face with another man. She instantly began to blush, 'he's HOT! Damn it, don't think like that he's a …' "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE A, YOU'RE A,SAIYAN TOO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONKEY FREAK!"

**And that is the end of Chapter 3……sorry you guys, I love wrapping you guys up and then ending it……if you all REVIEW MORE, then maybe I wouldn't leave you all hanging! Ok, before I upload this to the website, I'm going to re-read it, and see if it makes sense to me, which I'm sure it will…….i'm hoping that it makes sense to you guys though! If it doesn't and you guys need more clarification on something, then write it in a review, I will take a look at it, rewrite the chapter, and then I will re-post! Oh and just to let you guys know my Spring Break schedule here…….tomorrow I leave for Holland, so I will be thinking of ideas while I am there……I'm 99 sure that when I get back on Saturday that I will put up another chapter! But then next Sunday I leave for a week because I am in the All-European Band and Choir (2nd chair flute of all of Europe,YEAH!) sorry, I know you guys don't care, but I just don't want people to write reviews that sound something like, "HELLOOOOOOO,UPDATE PLEASE!" lol……..man, there are soo many reviewers that I want to thank, but I told you guys that I would have a page like that after every five chapters, so just stick with me, and I will get around to it! I PROMISE! Alright, see ya guys later! **


	4. The Argument

**The Argument**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize for not updating for the past like three weeks….I have been so busy it's unbelievable! I also had a huge writer's bloc, so I'm not sure how great this chapter is going to be…..alright…

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it…blah blah blah…

Also, please review and give any ideas on what you think should happen, or if you think that I should change something! THANKS!

**In the woods**

Vegeta was shocked!

"How dare you talk down to me, do YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! ALL I KNOW IS YOU ARE A SAIYAN TOO! AND THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"UNBELIEVABLE! I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND IN RETURN YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM PRINCE VEGETA, OF THE PLANET VEGETASAI!"

Bulma started laughing, "ooooo…..a prince…..well guess what….i'm a princess of the moon planet! Ooo!"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"SO WHAT IF I AM?"

Vegeta felt like he was going to lose his mind, he just wanted to blast her right then and there…but he needed to control himself…hell…he hadn't even told her why he and his race were even on her planet.

Bulma realized that Vegeta was becoming infuriated….his fists were clenched at his sides, and his eyes were quenched shut, as if he were concentrating on keeping control of his anger.

'maybe….I pushed it a little too far…' thought Bulma….. 'crap….I need to calm him down somehow….'

**With Goku and Chi Chi**

"SHIT! Vegeta is furious!" yelled Goku. Chi Chi was in his arms, and they had just gotten the King's orders to inform Prince Vegeta of his fate. At that moment, they had just begun to fly over the forest, where Bulma and Vegeta were located.

"oh no…that's not good!" yelled Chi Chi….she was clinging to Goku's neck….she had never flown before, and now she wasn't too sure that she liked it.

"is something wrong?"

"yeah, if Vegeta is mad, then it's possible that he's already met Bulma, and when she gets mad…..it's indescribable."

"alright, I'll fly as fast as I can"

**With Vegeta and Bulma**

"Vegeta? HELLOOO!" vegeta jumped when she yelled the last part, he had been trying to ignore her and calm down, but she just wouldn't leave him be!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!"

"I just wanted to say I am truly sorry….you're right….you did save my life, and I am thankful for that…."

Vegeta began to relax, 'thank god, at least she's not mad anymore….'

"But I do want to know why you Saiyans are here anyway?"

'Shit, here we go again' thought Vegeta…

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it.."

"I'm Bulma Briefs, I can handle anything!"

Vegeta smirked, 'we'll see about that….'

**Two minutes later**

"WHHHHHAAATTT! YOU WANT ME TO WHAT? I'M SORRY, BUT I THINK THAT THERE HAS BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO HAVE YOU AS MY MATE!"

"OH, WAIT JUST A MINUTE, NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL INTELLIGENT HUMAN BEING IN THE UNIVERSE MISTER!"

"OH REALLY, WELL, IN THE FINE PRINT THEY FORGOT TO MENTION, LOUD AS HELL, AND A BITCH!"  
Bulma couldn't believe what she just heard…..but she would not let him have the lastword in the argument….

"YOU POMPOUS ASS!"

"hey, you guys, what's up?" Vegeta and Bulma, being surprised at the new arrival, turned around, and saw Goku and Chi Chi landing on the ground…

"OH MY GOD, CHI THEY TOOK YOU TOO!" Bulma was beginning to feel like she was going to faint….

"No no Bulma, I mean yes,but no, look everything is going to be alright!" Chi Chi replied

"What do you mean everything's going to be alright? We're about to be taken to another planet for crying out loud!"

"Actually, the King has sent us to inform you that he and the rest of the Saiyans have already departed for Vegetasai, and that us four are to stay here for two months, so that Ms. Chi Chi and Ms. Bulma get a chance to say goodbye to their families, and so that we can get to know each other better, and the King will be visiting once every two weeks until those two months are up!" Goku said as quickly as possible….

The reaction was catastrophic……Chi Chi and Goku just smiled…Bulma fainted into the arms of Vegeta who didn't realize he had caught her, and Vegeta was shaking from head to foot….finally when he seemed to register what Goku had just told him, he looked up……..

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

**Hey you guys, I'm going to end there….as sad and short as that was, you wouldn't believe the writer's block that was involved….but now that I've gotten over that part, it should be easier and quicker to get more chapters out….I had just wanted you guys to know that I wasn't dead, and that I am still writing the story! Lol……alright…….reviews (good and bad) are NEEDED, with IDEAS PLEASE! Other than that….ta-ta till next time! Oh, and I tried to make the characters personalities the same as in the show….like Bulma is always freaking out, and like big ego and everything…..and Vegeta is all tough-guy type caustic type…you get the picture…anywayz….bye now!**


End file.
